deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph is a Necromorph in Dead Space 2. It can be seen when Isaac cuts power to a large section of the government building, allowing Necromorphs to enter. Isaac first encounters it in the beginning of chapter 14 after he leaves the machine that gives him back all his memories by putting a needle in his eye. This Necromorph can't be destroyed as its limbs can regenerate like The Hunter. It chases Isaac most of the way to the newly constructed tower-sized Marker. After Isaac destroys the new Marker; the reactor powering the facility overloads, causing the government sector of The Sprawl to self destruct. Strategy *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph for only 2 ammo: one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. In such instances, do not hit alt-fire, as it prevents you from firing or performing other actions until the sequence is finished, leaving you highly vulnerable in case the bolt is beyond the range of electrocution. *Ripper is great tool as one disk is sufficient to completly de-limb the Ubermorph, saving a lot of ammunition for other enemies, the only issue beeing keeping the Ubermorph within distance of the tethered blade. *Each fully deployed detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks into will completely de-leg it (except for a fully regenerated Ubermorph on Zealot difficulty), making it far less of a threat. *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to de-limb, then stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded stasis module, this will give the player approximately 10 seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *Note that when regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage. Although it can still be put under stasis. *Just before Isaac reaches the marker he will come across a door he must open by destroying the circuits to override it. Inside of that door to the left is a long hallway with a giant fan at the end. If you lure the Ubermorph to the fan, stasis it, and then use a weapon with force or your hand to push it into the fan, you will kill the Ubermorph. This is likely a glitch, however. *Keep in mind that even if your Stasis and ammo run out, you can still use Kinesis to throw dead bodies and other objects at the Ubermorph with handy results. *Note that at the part where the player needs to scan the body in order to open the door, one does not need to walk up to the scanner with the body. Throwing the body at the door with Kinesis will achieve the desired result. *The flamethrower does nothing to the Ubermorph. Even fully upgraded the flames lack the ability to burn off its limbs, and the Ubermorph's infinite health wont drain. The secondary fire is equally useless. Trivia *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the Earthgov facility in Chapter 13 when Issac removes the power to the bulkdoor, allowing the necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered until chapter 14. *The Ubermorph uses the exact same audio and animations (including its kill scene) of The Hunter from Dead Space 1.thumb|right|300px|This video shows how to kill the Ubermorph *Isaac can in fact kill the Ubermorph; one of the hallways that Isaac has to walk through has a doorway blocked by one of the fuses you need to hit. Upon hitting it, the door opens, revealing an adjacent hallway with a fan at the end of it. Getting the Ubermorph to walk against it and hitting it with a weapon with knockback capabilities (Force Gun, Pulse Rifle Grenade) will push it into the fan, ridding Isaac of the Ubermorph for good. However, the lack of achievement, the unclarified nature of this death, and the fact that this is the final room for the Ubermorph to appear, indicate this 'death' is not canon. *There appear to be no wounds on the ubermorph unlike The Hunter which had many lacerations and rips. It does not appear have the ripped open gashes that appear on all other necromorphes from the Pack to Tripods to normal Slashers. *The arrangement of the Ubermorph's eyes as well as it's back appendages and rib-structure are similar to those of The Hive Mind, suggesting some relationship between the two forms. Death Scenes The death scene is the same as the hunter. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Ubermorph Death Sequence. Gallery Ubermorph.JPG|The Ubermorph close up. From Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph.png|The Deadly Ubermorph approaches Isaac. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. Transitional Ubermorph.jpg|Ubermorph Transitional Stage Ubermorph Back View.jpg|Ubermorph - Skin and Back Details See Also Category:Necromorphs Category:Mini boss